


Help Needed?

by Connorperry42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connorperry42/pseuds/Connorperry42
Summary: Derek couldn't believe what happened to Stiles - by his own father! And Stiles will do nothing about it so Derek must. Only catch is Stiles doesn't want his help, and might not need it as much as Derek originally thought. Stiles does send him towards someone else who might need his help though.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fictional story and I have taken some liberties withe the story line starting at the end of season 2/ beginning of season 3. Changes are: Stiles hides Derek at his house during the problems with the Kenema and after the Sheriff was suspended. Erica doesn't die and Derek's sister doesn't come back. The alpha pack are part of it but don't come in right away and play a slightly different role. Stiles' father is abusive starting when Stiles caused him to be suspended. Isaac's father was more abusive than in cannon. Derek never bought the loft but instead rebuilt the Hale House. If you have any questions please let me know.

Chapter 1

Derek hadn't liked Stiles at first. Found the boy annoying and bothersome. As time went on he learned a little more about the kid, for that's what Stiles was – a kid. It seemed that the more he learned about the kid the more he felt the need to… he didn't know what to call it.

Stiles always showed up when Scott came over to learn to control his abilities. The boy would be right behind his friend in everything they did. The surprising thing was that Stiles kept up rather well at the beginning. It wasn't until Scott started to gain control and move onto harder things that Stiles started to have problems. The kid wasn't a real werewolf and couldn't keep up with everything.

Despite the annoyance of having Stiles around Derek never did manage to find it in himself to tell the boy to leave. On some level it bothered him that no one ever made sure that Stiles was home. There had been plenty of times when they were working that Scott's mother had called because it was almost curfew. There was never a time that Stiles was called by his father.

It had been such a little thing and Derek had set it aside for the most part. He'd asked Scott once but the younger werewolf had merely shrugged his shoulders and said that he'd never noticed.

Nothing more had developed after that for a bit. Derek had almost forgotten about his concerns. Then he had to hide out at Stiles' for a little while when he was trying to avoid the cops. That shed a whole new light on the situation. One Derek didn't think he'd ever forget.  
\---  
Stiles and Derek had been alone for most of the afternoon once school was over. Derek couldn't stand just sitting there listening to Stiles type on the computer and doing his school work. Still, it was getting rather late and the boy had made no move to get any kind of food. Before he had the chance to ask though there was a door slamming downstairs.

Stiles had stiffened. "My house my rules"

"I know" Derek had sighed, "I'll stay out of the way"

"Whatever happens just keep quiet" Stiles had stressed.

Derek had been confused but nodded his consent. He had agreed that he would abide by Stiles' rules while he sought refuge here. Still, he didn't like how this sounded.

"Dad" Stiles greeted when the older man had opened his bedroom door, making sure that Derek had hidden under the bed.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Sheriff Stilinski had snapped. The man shook his head before pulling a chair away from the wall and gesturing to Stiles. "You know the drill"

"Dad. Come on" Stiles had said, almost pleaded but he didn't care enough to really do so anymore.

There was a silent staring contest before the Sheriff growled and Stiles hurried to comply. What shocked Derek the most was what he saw when Stiles had shed his shirt before bracing himself against the wall. It wasn't long after that before the belt was whistling through the air.

Fifteen strikes later and Sheriff Stilinski walked out of the room while Derek dug his claws out of his palms.

After that Stiles had merely put his shirt back on and continued with his homework. Derek had tried to start up a conversation but the boy wouldn't have it.

The next morning Derek had waited for the Sheriff to leave before heading downstairs to fix breakfast figuring it was the least he could do. That's when he learned why Stiles hadn't gone down for dinner the night before. There was no food in the house.  
\---  
Derek had wanted to say something to Stiles after hiding out in his house however the alpha was posing a bigger issue. Once the alpha was out of the picture Derek had been concerned with making his own pack.

Funny enough it was once he had his pack formed and was training them that he thought of Stiles again. While he had seen Scott and Stiles irregularly throughout the past weeks he'd never thought much past it. Now that he was training another group of werewolves though he kept remembering Stiles' enthusiasm from before. He missed it and he was concerned for the boy as well.

After he'd finished teaching the others for the day and beating Scott in a fight over a difference of opinion after meeting up with the kid trying to convince him to join his pack, Derek headed to the Stilinski residence. He had to know how Stiles was doing.

Derek jumped up to the second floor roof right outside Stiles' bedroom window, the same way he'd come in before. He saw a body curled up on the bed facing the wall and shaking. It didn't take long for him to figure out why. The muffled sobs and the large abrasions on the scarred back were reason enough.

Not knowing what he was doing Derek suddenly found himself with an arm full of Stiles. The boy let out a frightened squeak but quickly quieted. If only Stiles had quieted because he knew he was safe with Derek rather than fear out of what the Sheriff would do if awoken.

"It's alright Stiles" Derek tried to sooth the frightened boy as he climbed out the window and jumped off the roof.

"Derek?" Stiles asked confused and concerned.

"We're just heading to my place for the night Stiles"

"Why?"

Derek sighed but continued on his way carrying the boy while he answered, "Because you're not safe in your house Stiles"

"What…" Stiles stammered, "I'm fine in my house. Just put me down"

Stiles started struggling in Derek's hold and the older man tightened his grip on the flailing boy. "You need to calm down Stiles"

"You need to let me go" Stiles argued, "This is kidnapping"

"Please just relax Stiles" Derek begged as he opened the door to his home. "Look, we're here and I'll set you down so long as you promise not to leave"

"I have to go home Derek"

"What's Stilinski doing here?" Isaac asked coming into the entryway.

"Nothing just go back to what you were doing" Derek instructed.

Stiles watched as Isaac hesitated a minute before following the alpha's orders. Here he'd been hoping that Isaac would help him get away from Derek.

"Derek I can't stay here" Stiles complained as he was carried up the stairs.

"Well you can't stay at your house either" Derek argued.

"Why not?"

"Your not safe there" Derek repeated as he deposited the boy on the bed in his room and grabbed the first aid kit.

Stiles tried to bolt when Derek moved away to get the kit but he only got a couple of feet before strong arms gripped his waist again.

"Just let me fix you up" Derek sighed as he laid Stiles face down on the bed. "I don't want you to get infected"

Stiles sighed but knew he was fighting a losing battle at the moment. In resignation he let Derek clean him up. By the time the older man was done he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and the next thing he saw was darkness.

Derek sighed in relief when Stiles was finally out for the night. He couldn't send the boy back to that place.

"Is he one of us now?" Isaac asked walking into the room.

"Yes" Derek answered immediately then rethought his response, "Well, no. He's not a werewolf but he is one of us"

Isaac shook his head, "Is he going to be turned."

"No"

"Then what's he doing here?"

"He's here because he's one of us" Derek growled out. "Now I want you to head to Stiles' bedroom and gather some of his things"

"Why?" Isaac demanded.

"Because he's staying with us" Derek answered testily.

Isaac was pissed but bit his tongue. Derek was the alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Stiles woke up the next morning everything was quiet. The room was empty and there were some of his things lying in a pile on the floor. Quickly getting dressed he slipped out the window and out onto the roof. It looked as though they were rebuilding the Hale house.

Shaking his head, it didn't matter where they were he had to get going. School was waiting and if he missed then the Sheriff was going to kill him.

Derek growled at his own stupidity. He'd left Stiles alone and now the boy was gone.

"He's probably just at school you know" Isaac shrugged as he watched the alpha pace the room angrily.

Derek stopped in his tracks. "School?" That made sense. Stiles had to go to school; he was a teenager, "Of course. You should be going to. Tell Boyd and Erica that there's training after school. Bring Stiles along"

Isaac rolled his eyes and headed out. What was it with Derek and that Stiles kid?

Shaking his head Derek turned and started working on the manor. He needed to have it back in its full glory soon if he planned on having two teenagers living with him.

"Hey Stiles" Isaac called hurrying forward.

Stiles sighed but turned to Isaac. All he wanted to do was go home and finish his homework and his research "What is it?"

"Derek says that we're all training after school today" Isaac informed him.

"Really!" Stiles asked shocked. Derek wanted him to train with the others. He used to love training with Scott. Also, being out of the house might not be such a bad thing, at least on Thursdays (though that was last night). And while Derek had kidnapped him last night the man had also treated his back and was only trying to help. He could be forgiven.

"He said to tell you" Isaac shrugged, "Also, this way you can give me a lift."

"Sure" Stiles agreed readily. They hopped in the jeep and then Stiles sat there looking around.

"Um… Stiles," Isaac questioned, "Why aren't we moving?"

Stiles gave Isaac the confused look, "Don't we need to wait for Scott?"

"Scott's not coming" Boyd informed as he and Erica climbed into the back, "But we do appreciate the ride"

Stiles was confused, "If Scott's not coming then why am I?"

Isaac shrugged, "Derek said to invite you to the pack training"

"But I'm not part of the pack?" Stiles said.

"Seems as though you are if you're invited to a pack training" Erica piped in, "Which, by the way, we're running late for"

That got Stiles moving to put the key in the ignition. "So, I'm part of the pack? That's awesome! He's not gonna turn me though is he? Because I don't want to be turned"

"Relax" Boyd clapped a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "He'll only turn you if you're willing to let him."

"Oh" Stiles slumped back a little, "Good."

Derek saw Stiles' jeep pull up and found himself letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He wasn't sure if the boy would come after last night. Looks as though the prospect of getting away from the Sheriff was enough of an enticement to come back.

"So what are we up to this afternoon?" Boyd asked coming up to the house.

"We'll be working on aerobics" Derek replied, "But first I want all homework done. I've been receiving calls from the school about Isaac and I know that the two of you" this pointed at Boyd and Erica, "aren't receiving the best of grades."

The four teenagers grumbled and complained but eventually found their way to the kitchen table with books open.

"I thought this was a training session" Stiles argued as he sat down.

"It is" Derek agreed, "But as the alpha I am also concerned with your future, health and safety. That starts with homework. Now get to work"

"But you're not my alpha" Stiles argued.

Boyd, Erica and Isaac all looked at each other nervously. No one was supposed to talk to the alpha that way.

Derek leaned in close to Stiles, intending to get his point across the first time "Is this or is this not a pack training?" he questioned.

"That's what I was told" Stiles replied.

"And are you or are you not attending a pack training?"

"I am"

"Then are you or are you not part of my pack" Derek pressed.

Stiles gulped, "I don't want to be turned"

"I'm not planning on turning you" Derek replied. It was the truth, he didn't want to turn Stiles, the kid was perfect just as is. Plus, he didn't need an ADHD werewolf running around either.

"So then how can I be part of your pack if you're not turning me?" Stiles asked honestly.

"Because I say you are"

Stiles locked eyes with Derek before looking around the rest of the table. This was Derek's pack – Boyd, Erica and Isaac. Would they be alright with this? "What about you guys?"

Boyd, Erica and Isaac all looked at each other confused before glancing over to Derek. Derek gave them a pointed look that was basically 'say yes or you're dead'

"Definitely"

"Yep"

"Sure"

Stiles turned back to Derek but the man was quick enough to change his expression back to a neutral one before the boy could see.

"Well?" Derek prodded.

"Well…." Stiles hesitated, "I'd like t…. You've never wanted me before"

Damn. So close. "I'll admit. You are one that needs to grow on people. But once one is used to you, you're a required presence." There, that was as nice as he could ever be. For the time being at least.

"So you won't change your mind?" Stiles confirmed.

"No" Derek insisted, "I won't change my mind. If I say you're in my pack then you're in my pack."

"OK then" Stiles nodded. "I'd like to be in the pack just so long as I'm not turned."

"You won't be turned." Derek promised. "You are however to follow the rules. And the first rule is that you will get your homework done before training. Is that understood?"

"Yeah" Stiles nodded, "Homework then training."

"Good" Derek tried to smile at all of them, "then everyone should get to work. I'm going to be working on the house. If you need me call for me. I don't want anyone getting up from this table without my permission is that understood?"

Three heads nodded in agreement while one decided to speak up.

"What if we have to use the bathroom?" Stiles questioned.

"Then call for me to ask permission first" Derek instructed.

"Oh," Stiles said, "Well what if…. Never mind"

"What?" Derek asked.

"Nothing" Stiles shook his head.

"What if what Stiles?" Derek repeated.

"It's nothing." Stiles replied, "Never mind"

"What…" then Derek heard it. He felt so stupid. Isaac hadn't done this so it wasn't something he thought to be concerned about.

Sighing Derek walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the granola bars, peanut butter, apples, and crackers then moved to the fridge and pulled out four bottles of water, and four bottles of Gatorade. He put everything on the table and told them all to "eat up"

Derek could feel Stiles gaping at him as he walked out of the kitchen. What the hell had happened to this kid?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two hours later and Derek heard his name being called from the kitchen. Seems as though his pack was finally done with their work. About time.

"Alright," Derek said walking in and clapping his hands together, "whose ready to get on with their training?"

Everyone shot up from the table, eager to be moving around instead of sitting in place. Sighing Derek saw that there was still one granola bar, one apple, one Gatorade, one water and a quarter of the cheese and crackers still on the table. Stiles didn't eat.

"So, I want you three," he pointed at Lydia, Boyd and Isaac, "to run ten laps around the perimeter as fast as possible"

The three selected grumbled as they tromped outside to start their instructed runs. It was something Derek has assigned them before but not something they enjoyed.

"What about me?" Stiles demanded as he glared up at Derek, "I though I was part of the pack. Shouldn't I be running?"

Derek sighed again, "You are Stiles and you will be running I just want to check your back first."

Derek knew that Stiles back had to be hurting him with as bad as it was last night.

"Fine" Stiles sighed as he waited for the others to leave before removing his shirt and turned around.

After he'd finished checking Stiles, and assuring himself that everything was fine, Derek moved closer to the boy and had to ask, "Why didn't you eat any of the snacks?"

"What," Stiles asked confused.

"The food I put out," Derek explained, 'Why didn't you eat it?"

"I did" Stiles replied, "Isaac's the only one who didn't touch the food"

Wait… Derek froze, "Isaac didn't eat?"

"Well…" Stiles didn't want to get Isaac in trouble, "He said he wasn't hungry"

Derek sighed, so maybe he misjudged Stiles, "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were alright. Go on and start your laps."

Stiles nodded and headed for the door.

Derek went to the table and cleaned up. Maybe Isaac just wasn't hungry, could still be full from lunch – yeah, that was it, he had been full from lunch. Nodding to himself and feeling much better Derek went out to conduct the rest of training.

Isaac was about ready to collapse by the time training was over and he'd still had to do a ten-mile sprint before he'd been allowed to stop because he'd been the one to loose against Boyd. It didn't matter than Stiles lost to Erica because Stiles didn't have to do the laps since he was 'only human after all' but Isaac didn't receive the same leeway.

As he trudged up to the house he saw Derek and Stiles working on the railing of the porch. When Derek saw him he snapped that he should, "Get to work on the roof, it's supposed to rain soon and I don't want the house getting wet"

"Sure" Isaac agreed quickly. He did not want to piss off Derek.

He gathered his supplies, climbed up onto the roof and had to pause for a moment to remind himself that if he fell he would live. It would be painful but he'd live. Didn't make his fear of heights any better though.

It took three hours to finish the roof on his own. By the time he had everything put away and walked into the kitchen Stiles and Derek were cleaning up dishes from what smelled as though it would have been a decent dinner. Obviously dinner wasn't for people who couldn't get their chores done on time.

Without making a sound Isaac slipped past the happily chatting pair and headed to the basement for a quick shower.

"Did you hear something?" Derek asked Stiles as he dried the last plate.

"No," Stiles replied, "Why?"

"No reason. Hey so, how about a movie?"

Stiles paused, "I have to get home,"

"No" Derek snapped.

"Yes" Stiles snapped back.

"Stiles," Derek sighed, "It's not safe for you there, I have plenty of room here"

"I can't just leave my Dad," Stiles argued.

"He's beating you,"

"He hits me about six times once a week"

"He shouldn't be hitting you at all! And he starves you"

"There's food in the house five days out of the week and I have a credit card that he pays off if I want to go out"

Derek was frustrated; this was completely unbelievable. Isaac had never argued about moving away from his father. Though in all fairness the man had been dead when Isaac moved in – and the boy had no other options.

Regardless of the simplicity with Isaac, Stiles was being a real pain about this. "You can't stay with him"

"Why not?" Stiles challenged.

"Because he's hurting you"

"He hurt me last night," Stiles sighed, "He's not gonna do it again for at least a week"

"How can you know that?"

"Because that's the way it's been for the past year. He gets drunk on Thursday's after work and then comes home and hits me a few times before passing out on his bed. The next day he acts as though it never happened and then we spend the weekend together as he tries to make it up to me."

Derek closed his eyes and tried to think through his options. He could force Stiles to stay but that would almost definitely have the opposite result. A compromise it would have to be, "Fine, how about you come here after school every day and I'll drive you back to your place after the Sheriff has fallen asleep."

"How about I come here on training days and spend the night on Thursdays?" Stiles bartered.

That was the best he was gonna get... for now, "Fine"

"Great," Stiles clapped his hands and grabbed his bag; "I'll see you on Monday then."

"Monday?" Derek asked.

"You always have practice on Monday's, Tuesday's and Thursdays" Stiles reasoned, "Except for today which was just because you were trying to lure me here"

Sighing Derek relented, "Alright. I'll see you on Monday then. But if something happens you had better call me, or come over. Agreed?"

"Agreed"

With that Stiles left the Hale House and headed home. Happy that he finally had a place he could go on Thursday nights where he would be safe.

Isaac wanted nothing more than to pass out and try to get some type of rest but with Derek's new push towards good grades he knew better than to sleep when he had so much work to catch up on.

School hadn't seemed all that important before, when they were being threatened by the Kenema and then with the rebuilding of the Hale House but apparently that had all changed now that Stiles was part of the pack.

He didn't want to get into trouble with Derek. As both guardian and alpha the man had the right to discipline Isaac as he saw fit. Isaac did not want to be punished by Derek Hale.

The one time he'd complained about being sore during training Derek had broken his arm. And then there was the time he'd beat up a couple of guys to get Stiles and Scott tickets to a rave, Derek had been pissed and Isaac had been in pain for a week after that lesson.

Never again was he going to give Derek a reason to punish him.

With that desire coursing through his veins Isaac dropped down onto his blanket and pulled out his textbooks. At least he had the weekend to get caught up.

Derek put the dishes away and headed for his room. He was exhausted, it had been a busy day and tomorrow he needed to get some shopping done. Stiles' room needed more than just a bed in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Derek screaming his name startled Isaac awake the next morning. He pulled his face off of his science textbook and rushed up the stairs, appearing just as Derek was about to scream his name again.

"I'm here" Isaac hurried to assure.

"About time," Derek snapped, "Lets go"

"Where are we going?" Isaac asked.

"Petro Mall"

Isaac paused. Petro was over two hours away. What could they possibly need to go there for? Still, he wasn't about to piss Derek off more than he already had. "Ok"

Grabbing his backpack, figuring he could get some schoolwork in on the drive, Isaac headed or Derek's car only to have said man redirect him to the truck.

~

Derek hesitated for a second after he pushed Isaac in the truck. Had he just imagined it or had the kid actually jumped when he'd grabbed the back of Isaac's shirt? Shaking his head Derek let it slide, he had other things to focus on today.

Getting furniture for Stiles' room would take the two of them simply for moving purposes. Also it would be helpful to get another teens opinion on what would be the best choice.

~

Isaac had been slightly excited when he'd looked up from his history textbook to see then parked outside of a furniture store. So that's why they went to Petro.

Was Derek finally going to get him some kind of a bed? That would be so nice, even a cot would be a huge improvement on the hard stone floor of the basement that he slept on every night.

They weren't here for him however. He learned that quick enough. Derek had dragged him here to help carry the furniture for Stiles' room.

He could admit, as they drove home, that he was disappointed. After all this time he'd spent helping Derek, rebuilding the Hale House, following orders, skipping his own classes in order to attend the ones that had the others in them (Lydia, Alison, Scott and Stiles) in order to get needed information or to run tests.

None of the teachers ever said anything about the fact that Isaac didn't actually belong in the class, mostly because at least half the teachers didn't know every kid that was supposed to be on their roster to begin with. His own teachers just marked him as absent and he missed out on the lessons and assignments.

All of this combined left Isaac with a lot of missing and make up work to do and a lot of failing grades. Apparently that was not something that earned him any furniture.

Stiles though, Stiles had excellent grades and his room was going to have all kinds of furniture in it. Including a brand new mattress to replace that old one with the springs sticking out. Maybe he could slip that down to his own room? That would be nice.

~

Derek sighed in relief as the work was finally done. The house was complete, Stiles' room was decorated and tomorrow was Monday. Life was good. Maybe he'd go out to see a movie or something, or grocery shopping, he'd need food and snacks for Stiles.

~

On Monday morning Isaac woke up rather happy with himself. He's managed to complete all of his missing assignments over the weekend – amazing what one can accomplish when they don't want to get beat and actually had free time.

He ignored his grumbling stomach as he moved off of his mattress – his own mattress! (Choosing to look past the fact that it was over twenty years old, had springs sticking out of it and had next to no padding because it was still better than the concrete floor), padded across his freshly mopped floor and dug into his duffle to pick between one of the three shirts in his possession. And once dressed grabbed his overly stuffed backpack and headed off to school on foot.

The week progressed slowly but eventually it was Thursday and Stiles was finally staying the night.

Since Monday, instead of having the pack do school work first Derek warned them all that if they didn't have at least a C in every class come report card day then they would be running laps every day until they puked. Then they were all sent to do their typical ten laps around the house.

After practice Derek sent Boyd and Erica home, Isaac on a ten-mile sprint (he'd lost to Erica) and then took Stiles on a tour of the completed house ending for Stiles to check out his new bedroom.

"This is so cool!" Stiles exclaimed looking around.

Derek smiled, glad that Stiles liked his room. Hopefully he'd stay over more then just Thursday night if he knew there was a comfortable place to stay.

"It's open every night" Derek tried to entice.

Stiles shrugged, "Thursday's are my only nights to worry about."

"You never know that" Derek argued.

"Yes, I do" Stiles snapped. He was tired of this conversation. He needed to get Derek off of him or he'd loose it. "So, where's Isaac's room?"

"Would you ju…" Derek was in the middle of trying to convince Stiles that he should stay when the question took him by surprise. "What?"

"Isaac's room," Stiles repeated, "Where is it? I mean you showed me every other room in this place."

"Derek froze, "Isaac's room is…"

Seeing an unexpected opening Stiles decided to push his luck, "And come to think of it, where are all Isaac's things? Around the house I mean? And why does he always wear the same things over and over? Does he not have any other clothes? And why didn't he eat the snack last Friday, he wasn't at lunch so he didn't eat then and he didn't join us for dinner. Does he eat? He hasn't been at lunch all week so does he just eat a massive breakfast in the morning? He wasn't at dinner tonight. And why isn't he in class anymore? I haven't seen him all week. Wh…"

"Stiles!" Derek cut off the rambling.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked calmly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isaac" Stiles stressed the name, "You know, the…"

"The beta that you first turned," Peter cut him off, stepping up the stairs, "The only one that didn't abandon you against the Kenema and the argents, the one that helped you locate Erica and Boyd, the one that you're supposed to be taking care of. The one that you sent on a ten-mile sprint through the woods after a long and tiring practice. Does that ring any bells?"

Derek growled deep in his throat. "I don't recall inviting you over"

Peter shrugged, "No one ever invites me over, that's why I just invite myself"

"Right," Stiles said nervously, "Well, listen, it's late and I've got school in the morning so I'm just gonna go to bed." He turned to leave but remembered his manners at the last second, "Thanks again, you know, for letting me crash here tonight."

"Anytime" Derek brushed off the thanks, his thoughts now turned to a much more serious problem.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as the door shut to Stiles' room Derek started tearing through each room.

"What are you doing?" Peter queried and he followed his nephew through the house.

"Looking" Derek bit out.

"Looking for…" Peter encouraged.

"Just looking"

Peter sighed, "This is ridiculous why not just admit that you have no idea where your youngest beta's room is?"

Derek turned and grabbed Peter by the throat, "I don't recall asking for your opinion and I definitely don't want you here."

"Too bad," Peter replied, "I'm not here for you"

Stepping back Derek finally took a long look at his uncle, "Why are you here?"

"I'm not telling"

"Then shut up and get lost" Derek growled then turned on his heal and continuing his search, but this time he followed Peter's scent through the house.

Peter watched his nephew move off with a more determined pace, and he seemed to have an idea of where he's going. "Derek…"

A resounding roar cut off any comment Peter might have come up with and he groaned as he ran towards the basement knowing that Derek had finally found what he'd been looking for.

\--

Isaac gave a slight smile as the Hale house finally came into view. That run had sucked. He was soar all over from training and that run. It didn't help that he had already been soar going into the day. He had learned though, Derek had drilled the lesson home.  
~~~~  
He had been training on Wednesday and he'd been partnered with Stiles when it came time to spar. Isaac wasn't thrilled but hoped that by being partnered with Stiles he wouldn't have to run after since there was no way he could loose to the human.

For some reason Derek decided to pay close attention to his sparing match with Stiles and didn't seem happy about how things were going.

At first Isaac tried to go easy on Stiles, the boy was only human after all. When Derek saw this he snapped at Isaac to stop wasting time and actually try to win. So Isaac put just the slightest more force into his punches.

As soon as he threw a punch that wasn't completely weak Derek yanked his arm back and punched him right in the stomach.

"Derek?" Isaac asked confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek demanded, "I told you to spar not actually attack!"

"Derek I'm fine" Stiles shouted, "He didn't even touch me. Erica went harder on me!"

Derek ignored Stiles and Isaac soon found himself 'sparing' with the alpha. Derek had made sure that his point was understood. And it had been, Isaac was never going to touch Stiles again. He wasn't even going to look at Stiles if he could help it.  
~~~~~~~  
He stumbled up the porch steps and noiselessly opened the back door, taking a deep breath. From the smell of things it seemed as though dinner had been served and cleaned up already. Oh well, he never got dinner from Derek anyway.

Isaac also smelled the scent of another wolf in the house, one that came by one or two times a week and one that Isaac was really starting to enjoy seeing. Maybe he'd get something to eat tonight after all.

Heading down the stairs to his room Isaac froze when he saw what was waiting for him.

Isaac felt like he was being ripped in two (which is what had happened to the mattress Isaac had taken from Stiles' room when they put the new one in there). Derek was going through Isaac's room and tearing everything to shreds. The only good thing was that there wasn't much in the room. After Derek had finished with the mattress, the blanket and a couple of his shredded shirts there wasn't anything left and the man just stood there huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

"Well that was pointless" Peter stated after Derek had finally seemed to calm down.

"Shut up" Derek snapped at his uncle.

Isaac didn't know what to do and found himself just standing in the doorway to his room (door way with no door because it was a small space and he was claustrophobic) in utter shock with the same question rolling over and over again in his head.

What had he done wrong?

\--

Peter looked around the space and then at the rather fragile looking kid in the doorway before turning back to his, still seething, nephew. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Derek was on him in seconds and had rammed the back of his head into the wall leaving a rather large dent in the concrete. "I thought I told you to shut up"

"Right" Peter smirked, "My bad, just thought you might want to explain to the statue in the doorway why you just destroyed his room"

"THIS IS NOT HIS ROOM!" Derek bellowed with rage. He turned and grabbed a textbook off a pile on the floor and threw it at the wall; the wall that just happened to be right next to a very scared teenager.


End file.
